Vehicles, particularly cars are commonly parked unattendedly at some placed exposed to sunlight. Sunlight can go through transparent windows and heat up interior of a vehicle. Among all windows, a windshield allows least tinting or darken for reducing sunlight penetration; yet a dashboard directly beneath a windshield is designed to absorb sunlight to a maximum level so it do not cause gaze reflection to incident into driver's sight. That also means generating most heat when sunlight shines upon it.
The foldable sunshades of the present invention may be extended behind the windshield of a parked automobile to act as a barrier to sunlight, reducing heat buildup within the vehicle interior from exposure to sunlight.
In general, vehicle sunshades may be positioned to shield a vehicle interior from either an interior or exterior location. As an example, interior sun shades include folding cardboard sun shades for placement behind vehicle windshields such as those illustrated in the patent to Levy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396. Other types of interior windshield sun shades include fan-like venetian blind arrangements, and designs consisting of fabric supported by elongated loops of spring-like material. The patent to Soukup, U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,137, shows an adjustable glare shield, for use within a motor vehicle. The patent to Lessard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,792, discloses an automobile rain visor. The patent to Surtin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,414, shows an automobile window shade device, comprising a pair of duplicate fan-shaped protectors for mounting to an automobile window. The patent to Maguire, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,572, shows a similar type of dual fan arrangement for providing a sunshade for an automobile. The patent to Tung-Chow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,149, discloses window blinds for a vehicle, incorporating suction cups for adherence to a supporting surface adjacent the automobile window. The patent to Cheny, U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,048, discloses what is a magnetically secured windshield cover, which overlies and remains contiguous with the exterior of the automobile windshield.